Hetalia High: Prologue
Back to Menu Prologue Baihe Wang walked nervously down the hallway into the principal’s office, according to her age, she should be in 8th grade middle school, not collage, but she was considered a genius by many of her friends; she passed 5th grade while she was 9, skipped 7th grade middle school when she was 11, only to test out of high school completely when she was only 13. She was a child prodigy indeed. Now she was enrolled in 1st year collage, so Baihe should really be 19 by now, not 14. Still, she had the top grades in all her previous classes and completely aced every test she’s ever taken. So she was beyond ready for collage. But the only reason she mastered all these classes was to find her older sister, another prodigy, who went to the collage that she was enrolling in. Hetalia High. It used to be a high school, but the new principal/boss changed it to a collage, he didn’t bother to change the name for some reason, so many people mistake Hetalia High for a high school. Baihe knocked on the door to the principal’s office/room, a Chinese voice answered, “Come in aru.” She opened the door and gasped. Hello Kitties, Pandas, Dragons, galore; and a man with a black ponytail was spinning around on a chair… “Umou, I think I made a wrong turn somewhere, can you please direct me to the principal’s office, sir?” Baihe asked shyly “Hm? Oh, in that case, aru, you’re in the right place.” The man said spinning his chair like a two-year old, and spun to a stop to see her, “I’m the principal, Yao Wang, nice to meet you, aru!” Baihe sweatdropped, if he was the principal, this school was in trouble. “H-hi, I’m Baihe Wang, I just transferred here five minutes ago.” “Huh?” Yao smiled, “You have the same surname as me, aru!” “Y-yeah, strange, huh?” “Anyway, you just transferred here, so I need to find a dorm room for you, and teach you the basics of this school, maybe get a guide to help, and…” He trailed off “Umou, I should be fine, just give me a map of all the classes and tell me which ones I’m assigned to and I can probably function okay.” Baihe shouldered her backpack nervously “Er, that may be tough, you see, aru, this school works differently than other ones.” Baihe looked confused “There are no lockers, because they’re stupid, everyone gets these bags,” He held up a large Hello Kitty bag, “and the stuff they need for classes are carried in them.” Baihe nodded “Another thing, teachers don’t teach you guys, aru.” “Wha-“ “Let me explain,” Yao grabbed a paper and began to draw intricate figures on it. “Okay, aru, look here, this is me,” he pointed to a figure at the top, which resembled a girl, a lot. “Ehhh? I thought you were a guy?!” “What, aru? I am!” He huffed, “Anyway, these people below me are the elite class, four people, since the last one went missing a year ago, and below them are the normal classes, where you are.” “Umou, I have a question, what do the elite class do?” “Ah, the elite class teaches the normal classes, aru.” “Huh?!” “I teach the elite class, and they teach the normal classes.” Baihe nodded, “Another thing, who went missing…?” Yao had a sad look on his face, “She was exceptionally clever, even among the elite class, aru, and one day she just, disappeared, her name was…” He trailed off He put his head on the table and whispered, “Kita Sayuri.” Baihe slammed her arms on the table so loudly she startled Yao, “Nee-san!?!?!?” Next